


Кругляш

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Кругляш

В таверне «У Барни» — один дрыхнущий мордой в стол посетитель и больше никого, даже хозяина за стойкой нет. На дворе зима, и солнце ещё не встало. Тэш отряхивается на пороге, тихо ругаясь себе под нос, сбрасывает снег и проходит в хорошо натопленный зал. Он чертовски замерз, почти не спал последние несколько дней и уж точно ничего не ел. Если бы об услуге его просил не Дайнари, он бы послал наглеца в такие дали, откуда не возвращаются. Но только не Принца. И дело вовсе не в титуле и страхе. Тени не умеют бояться за себя. И Тэш не умеет, зато умеет истинно уважать. Даго Дайнари для него друг. По крайней мере, так он решил за себя.

— Тэш? — Принц выходит из самого темного угла, где уже прогорели свечи.

Для ожидания некроманту свет не нужен.

На рыжих бровях — быстро исчезающий под напором тепла иней, и губы, синие то ли от недосыпа, то ли от холода, а может, и от того, и от другого, растягиваются в усталой улыбке.

— Ждали?

Тэш спрашивает, особо не интересуясь ответом, ему просто важно услышать голос. Месяц в абсолютной тишине сведет с ума кого угодно. Реймонд гордился бы им…

— Конечно. Ты должен был вернуться пять дней назад.

Дайнари читает память мальчишки от момента их расставания до того, как тот увидел надпись «Рямонт» на двери таверны.

— Возникли трудности. Реймонд не появлялся?

Тэш усаживается на лавку, сбрасывает мешок с плеча и ставит его прямо на пол перед собой. Руки плохо его слушаются, но Дайнари не торопит.

— Нет. Но Рейка был здесь неделю назад и рассказывал, что случайно столкнулся с ним в одной таверне.

— А где?..

Тэш спрашивает, не поднимая головы, и развязывает узел на горловине мешка.

— Он не уточнял.

— Понятно, — тянет мальчишка и, немного порывшись во внутренностях сумы, вытаскивает аккуратно завернутый в бархат медальон. — Вот.

Дайнари принимает золотой кругляш осторожно, будто боится раздавить, подносит к свету и долго изучает выгравированные на его боках древние символы, а когда открывает, на его губах играет довольная улыбка. Пятый элемент наконец-то найден.

— Спасибо. Тэш…

Но мальчишке нет никакого дела до того, что хочет сказать Дайнари. Он свернулся калачиком на лавке и уже пять минут как сладко спит. Дайнари вздыхает и кивает головой одному из скелетов, оставшихся в самом темном углу, чтобы тот отнес парнишку наверх.

Следующим вечером в таверне нет и следа Принца, а на прикроватной тумбочке, рядом с головой Тэша, лежит компас, на крышке которого красуется одна-единственная надпись: «Следуй за стрелкой».


End file.
